The present invention relates to a bracelet type fastening device. More particularly, the invention relates to a bracelet type fastening device for releasably affixing the ends of a bracelet type item to each other to secure the item on a limb or around the neck of a wearer.
Bracelet type items worn by people on their limbs or around their necks have a tendency to unfasten themselves and become lost. This occurs most often, during some type of physical activity of the wearer, so that he or she is moving his or her arms and legs, to which such device may be affixed. The wearer is thus not aware of the loss of the item until he or she is at another place at another time. It is then difficult, if not impossible, to retrieve the lost item, such as, for example, a bracelet of any type, including jewelry, costume jewelry, identification item, a necklace of any type, or the like.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a bracelet type fastening device for securing an item on a limb such as, for example, an arm or a leg, or around the neck of a wearer in a manner whereby the item will not become unfastened at any time unless the wearer willfully removes it.
An object of the invention is to provide a bracelet type fastening device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture and is used by anyone with facility and convenience to secure an item on a limb or around the neck and to remove such item from the limb or from the neck.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bracelet type fastening device for releasably affixing the ends of a bracelet type item to each other, which fastening device can not become undone while it is worn on a limb or around the neck without specific manipulation thereof.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a bracelet type fastening device which functions effectively, efficiently and reliably to secure a bracelet type item to a limb such as, for example, a wrist or an ankle, or around the neck, of a wearer, without danger of accidental loss.